Perfect
by KaitlynBelle
Summary: Draco runs away from the wizarding world after his life starts weighing down on him. Starting over, he meets a fiery, red-headed, vixen who happens to steal his heart. Post-Hogwarts. Songfic to Simple Plan's, 'Perfect'.
1. Can't Take It Anymore

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters that are used in this work of fiction belong to the wonderful, J.K. Rowling. The song, 'Perfect' belongs to Simple Plan. It's a great song, I'm sure you've heard it and if you haven't, check it out.

Hope you like this; it's just an introductory chapter, really.

**_New _**A/N: Hi! Yes, I've finally come back to this fic! You can all thank my very special reviewer, **Kitty**, for that! It's because of her that you all get a new chapter and I've decided to fix the first two existing chapters! Nothing much here, just a couple tweaks and I've added a little flashback so you can understand the pressure Draco was facing and what made him leave. The revised chapter two and new chapter three will be up soon so look out for those!

**_Edit:_ **I've taken out the lyrics in between the paragraphs but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them completely. Therefore, I've placed them at the end of the fic. I would appreciate if you stop to read them, though I know hardly any of you will. But you should, even if you already know the words because it's a good song, but it also relates very well to this story. Try to read them with that in mind. Oh, and more grammatical corrections have been added.

_**PERFECT**_

_CHAPTER ONE: CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE_

"_Hey, Dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along,"_

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his oversized wardrobe at Malfoy Manor. He took out a few neat, clean, pressed, black robes and threw them into an open wooden trunk sitting on his bed. He gathered an armload of Muggle clothing - jeans, pants, shirts - and added them to the trunk's contents. Picking up his wand from the mahogany nightstand, he held it, just for a second, before throwing it, too, into the pile.

After rummaging around for another few minutes, adding a few essentials here and there, he finally closed the trunk and padlocked it. There was no need for a charm.

Draco picked up the now heavy trunk, took one last look around his room, sighed, and left, making sure to close the door quietly behind him. He carried the trunk down the corridor until he came upon a chestnut door. Without bothering to knock, he turned the knob and entered stealthily.

It was empty, just as he'd known it would be.

In fact, all of Malfoy Manor was empty now, with the exception of the house-elves, of course. Lucius Malfoy was surely gone somewhere on Death Eater business. He had been sent to Azkaban Wizarding Prison during Draco's fifth year, but had escaped with the help of the dementors who were on Voldemort's side.

Though Voldemort had been defeated a few months ago by none other than 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' Lucius was still trying to recruit the few remaining Dark Side supporters before the Ministry could arrest them.

Narcissa Malfoy was out visiting 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After she had found out that her own sister, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, had murdered Sirius Black, their cousin, she had contacted Albus Dumbledore privately and admitted to all of Lucius's crimes. She said she wanted to help the Light Side in their fight, though she wouldn't dare let this be known by her husband.

Dumbledore had believed her. She had acted as a spy against Lucius, his plans, and events happening at Malfoy Manor itself, reporting to the Order regularly for almost two years. Lucius still hadn't a clue about what she had done and Narcissa was planning on keeping it that way.

Draco walked towards the dresser in the room he had just entered; it was his mother's bedchamber. He found a quill and some parchment and began to scribble away.

_**Mum,**_

**_By the time you read this note, I'll be gone. As much as I would love to stay in the wizarding world, the truth is that I can't. I just can't take things anymore, it's getting to be too much for me to handle. That's why I'm leaving. You know the Muggle world isn't my favorite place to be, but I'll have to adjust. Life will be better there . . . at least I hope so. I don't know when or if I'll back. I'll try to contact you, and I'm sorry . . . for everything. It's not your fault._**

_**Love always,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. Don't try to find me; it won't be that easy.**_

He left the short letter on her pillow, turned around and left to the safety and comfort of the empty and emotionless corridor. After closing his eyes briefly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and, once again, he hauled his trunk while he walked out of Malfoy Manor. Out the French doors, through the vast lawn, down the gravel driveway, past the wrought-iron gates, and off the property.

Then he shut his eyes, this time in immense concentration, and apparated away with a distinct '_pop_', never looking back at everything he was leaving behind.

That was it, Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, hater of Gryffindors, tough, strong, and fearless had run away. Run away from home at the lonely age of eighteen, fresh out of Hogwarts, no job, no future. Actually, he was given the choice of two possible futures.

His mother, while not quite forcing, was more of begging him to join the Order and Light Side, claiming he'd be a great help to the cause. Draco Malfoy, fight side by side with Harry Potter and his friends? Definitely not. But he couldn't refuse, that would break his mother's heart. She wanted him to become anything but his father. Moreover, he loved his mother, just as much as she loved him. She had always been there for him, especially when Lucius had started turning his back on them, all those years ago.

Ah yes, that brings us to his father, Lucius Malfoy, greatest Death Eater of them all, next Dark-wizard-to-be. He was bent on turning Draco into his first and most trusted Death Eater. However, Draco wasn't sure if that was what he wanted, so he had procrastinated and pushed back the date of his joining ceremony repeatedly. The ceremony would be the day that he would get the Dark Mark burned into his skin forever. It would be irreversible. Draco wasn't sure he was ready for that or even wanted it. Nevertheless, he couldn't possibly go against his father, could he? He was raised to be exactly like him, follow his example and had looked up to him since he could remember. Now he was beginning to have his doubts. Did he really want to be just like him?

**Flashback: The night before . . . **

"_Draco, this has gone on long enough!" shouted Lucius. "I want you to stop playing these childish games and have a proper initiation. The Death Eaters are going to think of this as a nuisance! You are eighteen and out of Hogwarts, it's time for you to start acting like an adult and take full responsibility for your actions. You will carry on the Malfoy name and honor; I will teach you all the dark magic I possess." Lucius was frustrated with his son and all of his excuses. _

_Draco ground his teeth and clenched his fists angrily. "Father, you can't control me forever! For as long as I can remember, you've been ordering me around, commanding me as you would a house elf! I am your _son_ and not your clone. Did you ever stop to think that perhaps I want to be my own person? Maybe I have my own goals or something I want to accomplish with my life? You can't live through me; you've experienced it all, now it's my turn!" _

_Lucius was shocked by Draco's words. "I can't believe you would dare talk back to me in such a fashion! I am doing what's best for you; you'd be a fool to turn it down! Where did such ridiculous ideas come from, Draco? How did you ever come up such crock? I always knew there was a weakness about you . . . it comes from your mother's side . . . those horrible Blacks! I knew there was a trend of rotten eggs in that family but I never would have thought my own son would be one of them . . . to betray me like this!" _

_Draco grabbed an antique glass vase from the marble stand to his right and hurled it against the far left wall. "I'm not betraying you, dammit! I just don't want to be like you!" With that, he had slammed the door the behind him, continuously breaking and smashing random, expensive items, often uncontrollably through magic. If he had agreed with his father then he knew in a few years he would end up as an exact duplicate of Lucius and someday his own son would hate him as much as Draco had come to hate his father. Was that what he wanted? _

**End of Flashback**

No, that wasn't at all what Draco wanted. He didn't know what he wanted. However, what he was looking for certainly wasn't with his father, nor with his mother. Therefore, he had left. He had just gotten up and gone. I suppose you could say he cracked under the pressure. His parents were both pulling him in the opposite direction and he didn't know where he wanted to go. Nevertheless, Draco Malfoy didn't crack; he was supposed to be able to handle anything. So this was his way of handling the situation; leaving it all behind, starting over in a new place with a clean slate.

Maybe it would do him some good.

Draco apparated to King's Cross Station in London. Except this time, there was no Hogwarts Express waiting for him at Platform 9 3/4. Actually, his ticket was to Milan, Italy, and he was to board the European Exterior at Platform 5 at 9:30 a.m.

He looked up at the large clock on the brick wall and noted that it was 9:28 already. Suddenly, a train whistle blew loudly and a cloud of smoke graced the air. The Exterior was ready to go. Draco sighed in line with a couple dozen other passengers, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath of the thick, London air, he stepped onto the train and embarked on a path that would change his life forever.

"_And now I try hard to make it"I try not to think_

_I just want to make you proudAbout the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_All the days you spent with meI can't pretend that I'm all right_

_Now seem so far awayAnd you can't change me,"_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore,"_

"_And now I try hard to make it "Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_I just want to make you proud Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for youPlease don't turn your back_

_I can't stand another fightI can't believe it's hard_

_And nothing's all right,"Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand."_

"_'Cause we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect."_

A/N: Err, what did you think? I'd love to hear from you, so please review! Oh, and it is D/G, by the way, in case you didn't already know that.


	2. Virginia Anne

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I guess not many of you liked the first chapter, 'cause I only had one review. So thanks, to *Riye Link/ Reue*, my first and only reviewer (gee, I feel so much better). Oh, I just got another review, well that makes two. Thanks, *Sailor Morph*.  
  
Disclaimer: Err, I'm not gonna put this on every chapter. I hope you people get the drift, 'cause I obviously am not JKR and will never be JKR so therefore, I do not own any of the HP characters and am simply using them to write fanatic fiction which my twisted mind comes up with.  
  
2nd A/N: Okay, there's a lot more Italian in this chapter than I'd originally had planned on, so there will be translations at the bottom. Please bare with me through the parts you can't understand, they will make sense at end and I made sure it's nothing important, in case you really don't get it. Also, please don't flame me about the Italian because I don't know a thing about it and I got the translations off Babelfish.  
  
~*Perfect*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*Virginia Anne*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped through the revolving glass doors into a grand, marble and stone building. The thin, black heels of her suede, knee-high stilettos clicked on the newly waxed, polished, and shiny floor.   
  
She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a white silk blouse; her fiery red hair was twisted into an elegant French bun and on her face was a pair of lightly tinted, rimless sunglasses, which she had just taken off and tucked into the neck of her shirt.  
  
She had grown up, indeed. Now, twenty-three and chic, Ginny had a very successful career as a fashion designer for the wizarding and Muggle worlds.   
  
This was her Milan office, headquarters of Virginia Anne, the name she had given her all her clothing. Those two words were now a household name. The rich and the famous knew the name as smoothly as they would Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, or Gucci. This building was actually located in downtown Milan, right next to the Calvin Klein offices, holding up fourteen stories high.  
  
Ginny clacked her way to the golden elevators and rode up to the top floor; this is where she had requested her personal office to be built.  
  
"Hey, Lav, what's the news?" Ginny asked her secretary, Lavender Brown as she walked gracefully out of the elevator.   
  
"Oh, Gin. Nothing much, just the usual havoc of running a major, major clothing company," replied Lavender.  
  
Ginny giggled, "It's not that bad. Speaking of havoc, where's Antonio? We have twelve days until the fall fashion show and I haven't even picked out the fabric I want for my new line!"  
  
"Relax, Gin," said Lavender. "Antonio will be here around eleven; until then, you've got a meeting with ten potential investors and then there are a few cilents who have set up appointments starting from three," she read from her flat panel computer screen.  
  
"I suppose that will work," said Ginny. "I promised Hermione I'd have lunch with her today, so make sure I'm free from twelve to two. She's Flooing in from home; I don't want her to come here for nothing."  
  
Lavender perked up at hearing a familiar name, "Really? Hermione's coming? Where exactly does she live now? I haven't spoken to her since...well, I think since her wedding!"  
  
"Lav, that was two years ago! Where have you been?" asked Ginny. "Harry and Hermione live in the Château de Mes Ame; it's this huge mansion in London, well the suburbs, really. But it's wonderful, you should visit them, sometime."   
  
Just then, the phone rang. "Virginia Anne, Milan Offices," said Lavender in a very professional tone. "Uh-huh, okay," she said after a brief pause. "Yes, that's fine. Miss Weasley will see you then." Another pause. "All right, thank you. Ciao!"  
  
"That was Rosalita Guidacarta, Gin. You know, the woman in charge of the fashion show? She wants to you to bring all your clothes and models for rehearsal on Saturday," explained Lavender, the ever-faithful secretary.  
  
Ginny sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, okay. That gives me two days get everything ready." She turned to walk into her own office and then stopped to call over her shoulder, "Soon as Antonio gets here, make sure you send him straight to me. No excuses! We have a deadline!"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy walked out of a large, marble office building.   
  
He had run away from Malfoy Manor and had come to Italy, purely by accident. He had just wanted to get away at the time. But now, six years later, he was still in Milan. Saying he loved it would be an understatement.  
  
This father had not come after him, as Draco had suspected he would. Shortly after first coming to Italy, he had gone to Gringott's Wizarding Bank, the Milan branch, and had found out that his joint account to the Malfoy vault had been closed.   
  
His father had not disowned him, just shut him out of everything that belonged to the family. So what? This wasn't really a problem for Draco since he had his own vault which he had been saving most of his allowance in ever since he was eleven. It was Mum's idea and he appreciated her greatly for it. Though his own money was nothing compared to the Malfoy fortune, it was still more than what most people had.  
  
Then he had started a new life; bought a nice, expensive flat in downtown Milan and found a job as a publicist for major fashion designers and their companies. Ever since, he had been working his way up, once again, starting to become a popular, well-known name and face.  
  
Right now, he was representing Calvin Klein Wizardwear, but he did the Muggle publicity, too. He had gotten quite used to the Muggle world, only going to Vicolo Nascosto (Milan's equivalent to Diagon Alley) twice a month.   
  
You might assume that Draco was completely different now, totally changed, but then you would be assuming wrong.   
  
He was still the same old Draco Malfoy, though no longer striking fear into people's heart because no one around here knew his old reputation. He was older now, twenty-four, and more mature, but that didn't mean he was suddenly nice to everyone, because he wasn't.  
  
Draco walked down the cobblestone sidewalk to his car, yes, Draco had a car.   
  
It was a red Ferrari convertible and he thought it suited him well. Once seated on the black leather seats, Draco revved the engine and pulled out of his parking spot. It was a little past noon and he was planning to stop for lunch and then head back to his flat before going to a business dinner that night.  
  
'Where to go...' he thought. 'Maybe that new café on 45th that sells those paninis...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, you're investors are here," came Lavender's voice through Ginny's intercom.  
  
"Be right out," Ginny answered into the speaker, as she signed an paper on her desk and stood up. 'Okay, time for the meeting,' she thought as she smoothed out her skirt. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to her office and stepped out.  
  
"Conference room B21?" Ginny asked Lavender.  
  
"Yep; go get 'em, Gin!" winked Lavender.  
  
Ginny took the elevator down to the fifth floor where the meetings, conferences, galas, and promotional functions were held, took a left turn, and entered a room with a navy blue door.  
  
Inside, there was a large, rectangular, glass table with twelve leather chairs, the one at the right end being the largest and up higher on a platform of sorts. The far side wall was all glass and you could see out into the busy streets of Milan. The six men and four women seated at the table all stood up respectfully as Ginny entered.  
  
She shook hands with everyone as they introduced themselves to her. Anaela Kaluaiku, Anastasia Kristovna, Edward Barrs, Jacques Filini, Lena Katsufaris, Nicholas Osolman, Matthew Gurger, Mariana Azucár, Justin Turner, and...  
  
"Seamus Finnegan!" exclaimed Ginny as he held out his hand.  
  
"Ginny? I haven't seen you since...Harry and Hermione's wedding!" he said. Ginny had a weird feeling of déjà vu as she remembered Lavender saying something along those lines earlier.  
  
"Wow, yes, it has been a while," answered Ginny. "What are you doing here? I mean, at my meeting?"  
  
Seamus pretended to think about it. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about investing in this company, but now..."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Speaking of the meeting, I think we better get started."  
  
The reason Ginny knew Seamus was not only because he was just a year older than her and they had gone to Hogwarts together (and he was Dean Thomas's best friend during the time, who Ginny had dated in her 5th year) but also because he now worked with her brother, Ron, at the British Ministry of Magic. The two of them (Ron and Seamus) had gotten to be better friends than they already were and Ginny had often found him lounging at the Burrow.  
  
"I think you're right," said Seamus as he noted the other investors giving them strange looks.  
  
Ginny walked to the platform, looking very much in charge, and said, "I'd like to welcome all of you to Virginia Anne Incorporated and thank you for being interested in this company. I am Virginia Anne Weasley, head CEO, founder, and president of VA Clothing. I am proud to say in the past six years, what started out as a small shop in a...strange...alley has expanded so greatly and has gone worldwide. Yes, just last year, Viginia Anne went international. Right now, we have a branch in London, Tokyo, New York, Paris, Los Angeles, Rome, and the head office right here in Milian. Currently, we are working on opening another branch in Sydney, due to the many demands coming from down under in Austrailia and New Zealand."  
  
She could tell that some of the businessmen and women were impressed. Ginny grinned inwardly, hardly believing everything that happened since she had graduated from Hogwarts just five short years ago. All her dreams had certainly come true.  
  
Ginny turned to an easel which held a large canvas that had a pie chart drawn on it and some information written on the side. "Now, if you'd turn your attention to my left, you will see that our profits have gained thirty-five percent in the last month and..."  
  
The meeting went on for another hour and a half as Ginny explained every assest of the company and discussed all the things you could possibly want to know about the business. In the end, when she asked for any questions, there were none. She took that as a good sign and it turned out that every single representative wanted to invest in her company. These people were representing much larger companies from around the world and Ginny was proud of herself for winning them over.  
  
"Thank you again for your time," said Ginny as they all started to file out of the conference room. Seamus was the last one in the room and Ginny asked him to come up to her office.  
  
They chatted in the elevator on their way up and when they got to the reception desk, a loud squeal could be three floors down.  
  
"SEAMUS!" exclaimed Lavender, jumping up to hug him. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"  
  
Seamus was pink at getting such a loud reaction. "Err, I was here for the investor's meeting."   
  
Lavender's forehead wrinkled. "I didn't see your name on the list," she said.  
  
"That's because the man that was supposed to be here couldn't make it so my boss sent me instead; usually you have to be really high up to attend a meeting as important as this one," he explained.  
  
"Your boss?" asked Ginny. "I thought you worked at the Department of International Magical Cooperation with Ron."  
  
"Um, yeah, I did. Just until three months ago, actually," said Seamus, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...uh, quit. It got boring after a while."  
  
Ginny found it a bit strange that Ron hadn't mentioned it any of his owls or when she visited him, but shrug it off nonetheless.  
  
"So, are you ever going to pop the question to Parvati?" asked Lavender.  
  
Lavender knew Seamus from school and also because he had been dating her best friend, Parvati Patil since their 7th year.  
  
Seamus blushed again. "That's something else I forgot to mention..." he said. "Parvati and I...we, um...sort of...broke-up."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" shrieked Lavender. She hadn't seen Parvati for a of couple weeks and Parvati obviously hadn't told her.  
  
The red on Seamus's face only darkened. "I figured you already knew."  
  
"No, I did NOT know! Why? Why did you break up with her? And don't even try to say it was mutual because I know how in love with you she was!"  
  
Ginny felt that she didn't need to be a part of this conversation and left poor Seamus alone to face the rath of a very angry Lavender.  
  
~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Seamus had come into her office to say bye and told her that he'd see her at the Burrow for Ron's birthday next week. Ginny supposed that Seamus and Lavender had worked things out since he hadn't mentioned anything about it. But when she came out a little while later, Lavender was still fuming and muttering things under her breath.  
  
Ginny was going to try and reconile her when the elevator doors chimed open once again and Antonio Cambiamento waltzed out, carrying several dozen fabric samples.  
  
"Finally!" said Ginny as she approached the dark, Italian man.  
  
"Ah, Signora Virginia! Ciao, come siete?" he asked.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Sono buono, come siete voí?"  
  
"Sono buono, io sono buono," replied Antonio. "Ho il tessuto. Quando ha luogo l'esposizione di modo?"  
  
"È questo sabato. Spero che tutto risulti bene," said Ginny worriedly.  
  
Antonio gave her a reassuring smile, "Sarete buoni. Tutto sta andando amarlo."  
  
"Spero così," answered Ginny.  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Draco parked his car across the street from La Poca Italia su un Panino, the café/bistro that opened just a few weeks ago. He walked inside and was greeted by a young Italian woman.  
  
"Just you?" she asked in a thick accent. Draco nodded and she led him to a small booth. She handed him a menu and went to resume her position as a greeter by the door.  
  
A few minutes later, his server, an older woman came to ask his order.  
  
"I'll have a cup of Mediterranean coffee and the cold turkey panini," he said. She wrote it down on her pad and left.  
  
Draco was once again alone and left to ponder his thoughts.   
  
Whilst he often thought about his old life, he hardly ever thought to return to it. He couldn't. How could he face his father after openly leaving him? Especially after refusing the Dark Mark? Lucius would probably kill him before you could say, 'Avada Kedavra'. His father's plan to take place of the late Voldemort most likely hadn't worked out since their had been no news in the Daily Prophet about any sort of attacks or trouble having to do with Dark Magic.  
  
And then there was his mother. He owled her from the Vicolo Nascosto Owl Post Office whenever he got a chance but it was just formalities more than actually writing to her about his life and how he was doing. They hadn't spoken face to face since two years ago, and that was through the Floo Network.  
  
No, he could never return home, nor did he want to. But his life was missing something. He could feel it. Draco felt incomplete, bored. His life was just the daily routine, over and over again. No excitement, nothing to look forward to. Most of all, no one to talk to. There was no one in life he could confide in or see on a regular basis. No one to just hang out with or go somewhere with. He had to find someone before he started talking to himself.   
  
He hadn't dated in ages. Now that wasn't right for Draco Malfoy, new life or not. At first, he had seen a few Italian girls, half of them didn't even know any English. But that didn't matter because Draco was fluent in Italian and they had the looks. But of course, none of them lasted long. One night, a few days, a couple weeks at the most. He was never into serious relationships, not even at Hogwarts or England, but now, he had no relationships.   
  
But that was going to change. He was going to find a girl, get out of his rut, and have fun. He hadn't been to a party or club in months. It just wasn't normal for him. After all, he was only twenty-four and concentrating on all work and no play at that age wasn't right.  
  
The greeter who had seated him was now leading two others to a booth across from his. The two girls looked around his age and oddly familiar. One had on a long, black, leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a tight, baby blue halter top. She had slightly bushy, brown hair which was tied up in a high and fashionable ponytail. She wore light make-up that accented her face.   
  
Draco knew he had seen her before...he just didn't know where.  
  
The other girl had just taken off a long, light brown, suede and fur jacket and was wearing a black mini-skirt with a white silk blouse and knee-high, black stilettos. Her full pink lips were glossy and her long eyelashes stood out, nicely framing her hazel eyes. But her most outstanding feature was definitely her flaming red hair, which spilled over her shoulders in lose curls.  
  
Draco found himself staring at her. The ivory skin, the little freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, the lips which were fuller than ever and positioned in a pout...and then it struck him: Weasley.   
  
She was a Weasley! No wonder she seemed familiar. She was Ron Weasley's younger sister. He couldn't remember her name, but he was certain that's who she was.   
  
And that other girl...she was Granger! Hermione Granger! Part of the Trio he used to pick on back at school.   
  
God, those days seemed so long ago.  
  
~*~  
  
At ten past tweleve, Ginny looked up at the clock. She had been working with Antonio on the seventh floor, deciding what fabric should go with what outfit for the fashion show. She had been so caught up, she had lost track of time and had just finished.  
  
"Oh, shit! I'm late!" she muttered.  
  
"Sono spiacente, ma devo andare. Devo incontrare un amico per il pranzo. Ringraziamenti per il vostro aiuto, li vedrò all'esposizione di modo," Ginny told Antonio.  
  
He seemed a bit flustered at her sudden rush. "L'approvazione, quella è benissimo. Li vedrò, signora. Buona fortuna," he said as he kissed both of her cheeks. "Ciao!  
  
"Ciao! Thanks again!" said Ginny as she rushed to the elevator.  
  
'This is just great,' she thought sarcastically on the way up to her office. 'I'm the one who invited her for lunch and now I'm late! What a way to make a good impression.'   
  
Ginny had always been a little close to Hermione, more than people usually thought. She was the one Ginny had confided a lot of her secrets to while she was still in school. It was obvious that Harry and Ron hadn't known the extent of their accquaintance until Hermione had told them about Michael Corner in her 5th year.  
  
"Lavender! Lavender!" Ginny panted as she made a mad dash to the reception desk in five-inch-pencil-heel stilettos. "I'm looking for..." She trailed off as she saw the person she was searching for come around the corner.   
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, you're here! I'm so sorry I'm late, but I have that fashion show in a couple of days and the clothes are definitely not ready! Antonio, you know, my designing assistant and material adviser, he was here and we were picking out the fabric and I got so involved..." she rambled on.  
  
Hermione grinned and held up a hand to stop Ginny. "Calm down, Gin. I know how you get when you've something really big to work on. Just don't worry about it. I thought I was going to be late, actually, since I just Flooed in a few minutes ago."  
  
Ginny seemed to be able to catch her breath. "Really? Well then, let's go. Don't want to waste any more time around here, do you?"  
  
"Where are you two going, by the way?" asked Lavender, from behind her desk.  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny. "Um, good question. Since you're the one who planned all this, I suppose we should be asking you."  
  
"Okay, uh, why don't we check out that new bistro? It's supposed to be really nice, you know, it's got a café section for a casual lunch, like this. Besides, it's not too far away, just down on 45th Street," decided Ginny.  
  
Lavender looked enthusiastically the two girls. "Oooh, is that the place that sells those paninis we had catered in last week?" she asked.  
  
Ginny nodded and then added, "You can come with us, Lav, if you want. It's your lunch break, too."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you guys can go on, she *is* your sort-of-sister-in-law, Gin. You two need some bonding time," answered Lavender.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Who needs bonding time anymore? "Okay, if you're sure," she said, giving Lavender one last look. "Come on, Herm."  
  
~*~  
  
The two women drove to La Poca Italia su un Panino in Ginny's silver Porche and parked across the street since the place was so crowded.  
  
"I like that car," said Ginny, pointing towards a red Ferrari with it's top down that was parked a few cars over from them.  
  
Hermione looked over. "You would, Gin. Red's definitely your color...as long as you don't wear it." Yes, red clashed horribly with her hair.  
  
Five minutes later, they were seated at a small booth with their menus propped open.  
  
"So how do you like Italy?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione didn't look up, but answered, "It's really nice, but you know what they say: there's no place like home."  
  
"Yeah, I do miss the Burrow sometimes. I'm so glad we have magic so we can Floo over anytime. But Milan's become my home too. It's just so..." Ginny trailed off, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Lonely?" suggested Hermione.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Yes, it is a bit lonely at times, but what can you expect from someone like me? I'm a busy girl, owning my own company and all."  
  
"Yeah, but Gin, that's no excuse. There's loads of people who manage to have good relationships without letting work get in the way. Molly was talking to me about this just a couple days ago. She told me to try to find you a guy. Of course, it has to be someone nice, but you've got to start somewhere."  
  
Ginny looked a little offended. "Hey, I go out! I have fun!" she protested.  
  
"When was the last time you went out on a date?" questioned Hermione. "Not counting doubling with friends?"  
  
"Um," Ginny actually couldn't recall having a real date for a long, long time. "Okay, so maybe you're right. But it's not that don't get asked out, because I do. I don't mean that in a vain sort of way, but you know what I mean. Guys at work are always asking me to dinner or lunch or coffee. I just never accept anymore."  
  
Hermione looked skeptical. "And why not?"  
  
"I don't know. It gets hectic. Besides, it's never the right person," said Ginny.  
  
"Then who *is* the right person, Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked around the small café area, the window, the curtain, anywhere but Hermione. Somehow, she didn't feel very comfortable talking to her about this at the moment. "I haven't really found him...yet. But I will, I will. It just takes...time."  
  
Hermione sighed as she put down her menu. "All right, Ginny. As long as it doesn't take *too* much time. I know I must sound bossy, nosy, and everything else that you don't need me to be right now, but just remember, I'm trying to help you. I only want what's best for you, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Herm, I know. It just seems like everyone's breathing down my neck about this. I don't understand why Mum thinks I need to find someone, get a relationship going, and get married so soon. It's not like I'm the only single child of hers. Ron isn't married and he's not seeing anyone, either. But no one's forcing him to do anything about it. I'm also the youngest and only daughter. Doesn't that give me more of a reason to take my time?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It does, but you don't want your life to run on statistics or age, do you? I know your mum might be pushing it a bit too far, but you need to not think about finding someone or the problems you might have once you find them. You know for a fact that I only hold a thread of care when it comes to divination, but I think that you'll find the right guy when the time comes. Of course, you won't know it at the time, but believe me, it'll all be worth if you follow your instincts and go for it," advised Hermione.  
  
"Okay, enough about me. What's going on in your life, Herm? How's Harry? I haven't spoken to him for a while. And how's Hazel? What is she now, two?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hazel Mikaylah Potter was Harry and Hermione's daughter. She was two years and three months old and already as hyperactive as an eleven year old that's had a few cups too many of really strong coffee.  
  
For the next half hour as they ate their lunch, Ginny and Hermione continued to talk about the Château, London, Hermione's job as Muggle wedding gown designer...  
  
"What I don't understand is how you got stuck design Muggle gowns. I mean, no offense, because they are wonderful, but I always thought you would teach at Hogwarts. Or at least do something in the wizarding world...since you grew up a Muggle-born and all," said Ginny.  
  
"I love my job; designing wedding gowns and fancy dresses is a lot more interesting than making robes. I can really relate to Muggles, since I'm partly one of them. But I do want to teach Transfiguration. Minerva's offered the position plenty of times, but I don't want to leave Hazel. She's so young and teaching at Hogwarts would mean leaving for the school year. Maybe when she's older and can attend the school herself, then I'll really consider it. But then that would still leave Harry behind and I love him too much to do that," explained Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I see your problem, but I guess everyo--" she cut off in mid-sentence as she felt the hair on her neck rise and shivers run down her spine.  
  
Hermione was giving her a concerned look. "Ginny? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine, Herm," Ginny answered. "It's just that...I have the weirdest feeling...almost like someone's...*watching* me. Isn't that crazy?"   
  
"Maybe not that crazy at all, Gin," replied Hermione, as she looked around at the faces of the other café customers. "Look, Gin. It's him," she whispered, as she motioned her head ever-so-slightly towards a young man with platinum blonde hair sitting in a booth across from them.   
  
Sure enough, when Ginny looked up, he staring right at her.   
  
"He looks so...*familiar*," said Hermione. "I'm almost certain I've seen him before."  
  
Ginny had that feeling, too. She glanced over at him again and gasped as her eyes met those silvery orbs of none other than...  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.  
  
Hermione did a double take as the name Ginny had uttered sunk in. "What? No way," she said. But taking another look at him, she had to admit that it could be no one else *but* Draco Malfoy. "Oh my gosh, it is him! What's he doing in Italy? Or better yet, in Milan? In this place? He hasn't changed a bit!"  
  
"I figure he's doing the same thing we are," said Ginny, as she gestured to the plates of food in front of them. "Having lunch."  
  
"Should we go talk to him?" asked Hermione. "After all, it's been, what? Six years? Wow, that's a long time once you think about it."  
  
Hermione was starting to get up, but Ginny pulled her back down. "No! Don't! I mean, what if he doesn't recognize us? You just said that it's been six years since he last saw us. Besides, I don't think he even recognized me at Hogwarts; I really doubt he knows who I am now."  
  
"Well, I suppose he was our worst enemy. But that was back when we were all so childish and immature. We're grown adults now, you know, we lead different lives. I'm sure he's changed personaltiy wise even though his appearance looks the same. He did help with the war, too. You have to give him credit for that, especially after Ron had twenty galleons set on him being a Death Eater."  
  
After quarrelling about it for another few minutes, Hermione finally won out and they rose to meet Draco Malfoy, a man that would change Ginny's life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So, what did you think about that? Not really a cliffhanger, but still, it was a good place to cut it off. And this chapter is much longer, as you could probably tell. I told you the last one was just to get started. They'll usually be this length or more, just depends on my mood.  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Okay, here are the translations and I hope they make at least a little bit of sense:  
  
"Château de Mes Ame" - French; it means 'Castle of My Heart'. Hermione named the Potter's mansion that because it was something she picked up from her family trips to France. When I refer to 'the Château', think of it like saying 'the Burrow'.  
  
"Vicolo Nascosto" - Italian; it means 'Hidden Alley'. It's the all-magic lane in Milan, with all the popular wizarding stores, such as Honeydukes, Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, Zonko's Joke Shop, Madam Malkin's, Ollivander's, and much more.  
  
"Ah, Signora Virginia! Ciao, come siete?" - 'Ah, Miss [or Madam] Virginia! Hello, how are you?'  
  
"Sono buono, come siete voí?" - 'I'm good, how are you?'  
  
"Sono buono, io sono buono," - 'I'm good, I'm good,'   
  
"Ho il tessuto. Quando ha luogo l'esposizione di modo?" - 'I have the fabric. When is the fashion show?'  
  
"È questo sabato. Spero che tutto risulti bene," - 'It is this Saturday. I hope everything turns out well.'   
  
"Sarete buoni. Tutto sta andando amarlo." - 'You will be good. Everyone will love it.'  
  
"Spero così," - 'I hope so,'  
  
La Poca Italia su un Panino - 'Little Italy on a Bun'; name of the restaurant where Draco, Ginny, and Hermione had lunch.  
  
"Sono spiacente, ma devo andare. Devo incontrare un amico per il pranzo. Ringraziamenti per il vostro aiuto, li vedrò all'esposizione di modo," - 'I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to meet a friend for lunch. Thanks for your help, I'll see you at the fashion show.'  
  
"L'approvazione, quella è benissimo. Li vedrò, signora. Buona fortuna, ciao!" - 'Okay, that's fine. I'll see you then, miss. Good luck, bye!' 


End file.
